1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crane having tilt members including a boom and being provided with a variety of winches.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a type of crane that is equipped with a main hoisting winch and an auxiliary hoisting winch for hoisting up and hoisting down a hanging load, respectively, which is hung from an end portion of a topmost one of tilt members including a boom. A crane disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-39678 is equipped with a boom pivoting winch for pivoting a boom connected to its front edge portion of the swivel body, a main hoisting winch and an auxiliary hoisting winch on the swivel body. The boom pivoting winch allows the boom to pivot by reeling in or reeling out a boom pivoting rope. A main hoisting rope and an auxiliary hoisting rope drawn from the main hoisting winch and the auxiliary hoisting winch are hung from a top portion of the boom, respectively, and are each provided with a hook for suspending a load in the end of the rope.
In the case when such a relatively large crane as disclosed in the patent document is transported, the crane is, in most cases, disassembled to reduce transportation costs. Specifically, crane components such as a boom and the like (for example, a mast and a gantry) are removed from the swivel body corresponding to a crane body, and the swivel body is transported as a single unit after disassembling.
At that time, however, a boom pivoting winch and both main and auxiliary hoisting winches are still mounted on the swivel body; the transportation costs of the swivel body become higher by a portion of the weight of the winches.